Six years since you left
by adrianiforever
Summary: Its been Six years since she last saw Logan, he left three surprise behind that he doesn't know about. Now he is moving into the same apartment block. How we they both react when they see each other again. Not good with summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Its been six years since I last saw Logan, my life has changed so much. About a month after Logan and I broke up I found out I was pregnant. I tried to get in touch with Logan he wouldn't answer my calls, return my emails or letter. I also tried to get Colin, Finn and Honor to get him to talk to me, but they all said I had hurt him to much for them to help, I tried to explane why I need to but they wouldn't listen. I kept trying for over a year they didn't want to know nor did logan. I know once he founds at why I was trying he will regret it. When I was 3months pregnant I found out I was pregnant with Triplets, I was so scared, I was lucky I had my mum, Luke, my dad, Steph, juliet, rose, both sets of grandparents. The Haydens started to talk to me after Graduation. Everyone has help me some much. I gave birth to the triplets a month early, 2 boys (Paxton and Greyson) and a lil girl (Peyton) on 1st December 2004, Paxton was first born at 2.33am followed by Greyson at 2.47 then Peyton at 2.58. We are now living in New York as I work part time for the Haydens law and I still write but that's when I have time or the right story comes along. They know who their father is and know the reason why he isn't here with us. Triplets are now 5 they are growing up so fast, I still have a lot of help around me. Steph, Rose and Juliet live in the apartment across from me and are over a lot. Today someone is moving into the two apartments above us. Today is my day off but still have to get up early to take the kids to school, I wake them up its hard to do with out coffee, Paxton is so like Logan loves everything healthy. Once I have them ready and I ready I shut to them.

"Kids time to go come on"

"We are coming mummy" they reply together running down the hall.

"Do you all have everything? Backpacks, lunches, bookbags?" I ask them.

"Yeas mummy" they reply

"Ok let's go" we walk out the door, to the lift as the doors open we bump into someone. That someone just happens to be the triplets father. Just what I need today.

Please Review

Looking for a beta for my stories


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Sorry this has taken me ages to put up.

Thank you to everyone who has review, added my story to Favourites or Alerts. Big Thank you to my beta on this story.

**Chapter 2**

I can't believe this is where I meet him for the first time, and of course he has some blonde girl with him as well as Colin and Finn. I freeze I don't know what to say to him, we lock eyes. Just as he was about to say something, I'm saved by Steph.

"Rory, good you haven't left yet, I was thinking..." She stops talking as she sees who else is here, then she looks at me, not sure what to say either. I look at my kids then back at Logan I see him staring at them, I know what he is thinking as Paxton and Greyson are the splitting image of Logan.

"Mummy, is that our da.." Paxton starts to ask, but is cut off by his sister.

"Mummy we will be late come on." Peyton says impatiently she loves school, everyone turns to look at her and she has my eyes but Logan's blonde hair.

"Oh no, Steph, I'll come by yours once I have drop the triplets off ok? We will talk then" I turn to Steph and ask.

"That's fine; I'll see you in bit. Be good at school boys; don't get into any more trouble. Peyton try and have fun." She says.

"We won't Auntie Steph." Boys say with innocent look on their faces.

"Auntie Steph I love school so I have fun." Peyton says with a sweet look. Steph just smiles at them all.

"Ok off we go Kids come, see you later."I say rushing them off as fast as we can, I'm so glad I didn't have to say anything to him.

Just hope I don't see them till I have spoken to girls.

On the way Paxton ask again if one of them is their dad, I tell them the truth, I won't lie to them. The boys say that they don't need or want a daddy, Peyton goes quiet. She has always wanted her dad to be here telling them we will talk more after school.

I drop the kids off to school and walk back to my apartment, as I walk in; someone walks out its Finn.

"Reporter Girl how are you?" Finn asks.

"I'm good thanks Finn how are you?" I reply.

"Good, good, what brings you to New York? Not trying to get back with Logan are you? Moving to the same area as him. Stay away from him." He says, how can he say something like that. Not once have I thought that Logan would move here.

"I have lived in here in this apartment in New York for Four years. I have nothing to say to Logan or any of you. I learnt a long time ago that you're not worth it. But don't you ever wonder why I was trying to get in contact him for a year after we split up? Ever think that maybe you made the mistake of not letting me." I say in one breath, half yelling. He looks as if he is shocked that I would nearly yell at him.

"I have wondered that but I don't think you really need to talk to him, just think you wanted to hurt him more. He is so much better off without you." He replies, smirking, must be thinking it will hurt me. This isn't Finn I use to remember in college.

"Actually Finn there was three important reasons I needed to speak to him but don't worry they don't need or want him in their life. I have got to go; I would say nice seeing you but I'd be lying." I say to him before walking straight in, I turn just before I walk in to lift so see a look like he just got what I said and wants to say something else.I walk in press level 10, doors close. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, who add this story on favourites or alerts.

A big thank you to my beta.

**Chapter 3**

I finally reach my floor, I still thinking about what I said to Finn, let's hope he doesn't go and tell Logan. I think Logan already knows. How could he not.

I reach Stephs place as I'm about to go in I see Logan and Colin walking my way, I try to unlocked their door as quickly as I can. I really can't deal with them right now. Logan calls out to me, now I know I can't ignore him, I turn to him.

"Hi" I say in quiet voice. What else could I say, I hope Steph Rose or Juliet come.

"Rory, what you doing here? Did you find out I was moving here?" Logan asks madly. What is with these guys thinking I moved here for him. Here these guys are making me so mad.

"Well why wouldn't I be here, I have lived here for the last four years. I couldn't care less where you lived or what you do. The question is why are you here? "I reply not kindly. Please someone come I plead in thought.

"I moved here to take over my father's company." He replies. Great why did you have to move in to my apartment block? Why couldn't he move somewhere else. Why here why here I repeat over in my head.

"That's good for you. Anyway I have things to be doing. So see ya." I say turning to open the girl's door; I'm hoping he would just leave me alone. As I finally open the door he asks my something I hoped he wouldn't.

"Who's the father of your Kids?" He asks in a curious voice.

"I don't think that's any of your business so please just leave." I reply without even looking at him.

"Well I just want to know they are what about 5-6 years old so are they mine or did you cheat on me, that why you said no. I bet they aren't mine you just say they are."

"No I never cheated on you. I could never do that."

"So they are mine aren't they? Why didn't you tell?" He asks in an angry voice. I turn an laugh.

"Why didn't I tell, well let's see one you never answered my calls, emails or letters. I also tried your sister, Finn, Colin, they wouldn't help me. I even went to your dad, but no still nothing. I tried for year to tell you but no not one of you would give me the time of day. You all think that it was my fault we broke up, I said no to marrying you because I wasn't ready but I still wanted to be with you. I waited for you while you were in London, you couldn't even wait for me to be ready. You said all or nothing not me. We never even talked about it. When you walked away after I told you I didn't want to us to end, you broke my heart too Logan. You all blamed me when it was your own doing. Now please leave me alone." I shout at him, with tears running down my face. It hurts so much to think about what happened then. Both him and Colin have the funniest looks on their faces. I see shock, love, guilt pass through Logan's eyes.

I start to walk in, when Logan grabs my arm to stop me.

"Logan please not now I can't talk to you now." I say trying to stop myself crying even more.

"Please Rory, I need to talk to you, just give me a chance to talk. I want to see them, meet them be a father to them." He begs.

"Like you gave me the chance 6 years ago." I say I really need to get away from him now. I thought I was over him, guess I was just telling myself that.

"Please Rory I beg you. I just want the chance to talk" He is pleading to me. You can actually hear the pain in his voice. I decide to talk to him but not now.

"Not now I can't deal with this right now, come to mine tonight at 8 we can talk then. Don't be late." I say I don't even give him a chance to reply I pull my arm out of his grip and close the door quickly.

Once the door is close I break down. I hear footsteps running to my side. Steph, Rose and Juliet all wrap their arms round me. I feel complete drained and it's only 9.30 in the morning. They walk me over to the sofa to make me more comfortable.

After I calm myself down I start to tell them what happened between me and Finn then me and Logan.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Sorry this has taken me ages to put up.

Thank you to everyone who has review, added my story to Favourites or Alerts. Big Thank you to my beta on this story. I will be updating once a week on a sunday or monday.

**Chapter 4**

Once I finished telling the girls what happen. They are shocked that both Logan and Finn think I moved here for them.

"I should have told you Logan was moving to New York, but I just didn't think he would be close by." Steph tells me. I turn to look at Steph, then Rose and Juliet I see they all have guilty looks on their faces.

"Did you all know he was move here?" I ask them.

"Rory, we only know because our families told us. We didn't know where he was moving. We hoped you wouldn't have to know." Rose replies. I just wish they told me, at least then I would have been prepared to see if I did.

"I wish you all could have told me. What am I going to now? He wants to talk about them, wants to be in their life." I say. Do I let him or not.

"Just talk to the kids, see what they want then decide. It's the only thing you can do." Steph tells me.

"Ok, I'll let you know once I have decided. I'm going to go I need to think. I'll speak to you all later." I say to them walking to door. I can't stay with them; I can't believe they never even told he was going to be in New York.

I reach mine, as I do I see Colin. He comes over. I really hope he isn't going to start to. I have really missed Colin; he was there for me when Logan was in London. We became like brother and sister. I really thought he might have at least stayed in touch.

"Rory, can we talk please?" He asks politely.

"Only if you're not here to have a go at me." I reply.

"I'm not I just want to talk please." I nod my head as my answer.

I let him in, told him to make himself at home while I get us both a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

I finally take a deep breath, and walk in pass Colin with his coffee and sit down on the sofa.

"What did you need to talk about?" I ask him cautions, I'm not sure what to expect from him.

"Finn told me what you said to him and I was there when you and Logan spoke. I have to say I'm so sorry for not listening to you five-six years ago. I have always regretted it, but you have to understand Logan was a mess. We need to be there for him." He tells me. I look at him I see he is telling me the truth in his eyes. I see regret in there.

"I can understand that, I just wanted him to know. I was a mess too, but everyone blamed me for us breaking up. I said no to getting married but told him I still want to be with him but I always thought no matter what you would stay in touch." I tell him honesty.

"I know that now, I didn't at the time. Logan told us you said no and didn't want to be with him. I'm so sorry, you were my friend too and I left you to deal with this all, I should have been there for you too." He tells me, he actually looks upset about this.

"Colin, you don't need to say you're sorry, I can understand. I don't want to make you feel guilty. I didn't deal with triplets on my own I had my parents, both sets of grandparents, my friends." I tell him with a smile. Then I remember what I need to know, before Colin is able to say anything.

"One thing I do want to know is why do both Logan and Finn think I moved here for Logan?" I ask curious to know the answer.

"I'm glad you weren't on your own, I want to be friends again and be here to help you if you need anything. Ok they think that because they heard you were still after Logan and wanted him back. Appended you have followed him everywhere he goes. I never believed it. I knew you lived in New York I just didn't know where." He tells me. I can't believe they would think that of me. I haven't tried to speak or see Logan since the year after we split.

"I have never followed him, I never would do that, that's just creepy. I have my own life I don't need him. I have lived here for four years. The only time I spent trying to get hold of him was that first year after just to tell him about the triplets. I would like to be friends again, I have actually missed you and you were like a big brother to me when Logan was in London." I say in really happy voice. I jump up and give Colin a hug. Colin just laughs at me. I settle back down.

"Good that's settled. Now tell me about those kids of yours." He replies.

I spend most of the day with Colin telling him about the triplets and what I have been up to. He told me about his life, what has happen in the last six years. We finally part when I have to pick the kids up.

Once I pick them up I tell them I need to talk to them once we get in. I see them getting rather impatient having to wait. We reach home I tell them to get changed and come into the living room.

"Mummy, what do you want to tell us?" Peyton asks sweetly.

"Ok you know we saw your dad today" I start they all nod.

"Well he wants to meet you and spend time with you. I want you all to be honest. Would you like to meet him?" I say to them. They sit there for a while.

"Mummy, would you cry if we did?" Paxton asks

"We don't like you crying mummy." Grayson says.

"Oh my darlings, all I want is you all to be happy. If you want to meet you dad I would be happy for you all." I tell them.

"What if he doesn't like us? Or he mean to us?" Peyton asks in a small voice. I pull her onto my lap, she cuddles into me.

"Princess, your daddy isn't a mean person at all, he will love you all. Just give him a chance. I will be with you at first; we could go to park or stay here? Up to you guys."

"Ok mummy we will meet him." Peyton replies.

"Can he come here first? I want to show him my room." Paxton asks in happy voice.

"I want to show him my room two. Can I please mummy?" Grayson ask excitedly two.

"You can all show him your rooms, I'm sure he would love that." I tell them. I really glad they want to. They deserve to have a dad. I just hope he stick to be here for them.

"Does that mean you and daddy will live together like Katie's mummy and daddy?" Peyton asks. I wish it was that easy.

"Princess; no we won't be living together." I reply hoping that's the end of this. They seem happy with that. They go off to play while I'm cooking dinner. I still don't know what to say to Logan, I know we have to come up with a routine for the kids' sake. I'm not going to let him bring different girls into their lives.

Once I have fed them, bathed them I put them to bed. It's nearly time for Logan to get here. I don't think I can speak to him. No I can't, no I can't do this. I just can't. I hear my door go. Hear goes nothing I suppose. Breathe, Rory, Breath I tell myself over and over again. I open the door.

Please Review.

Tasha


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Thank you to everyone who has review, added my story to Favourites or Alerts. Big Thank you to my beta on this story. I will be updating once a week on a sunday or monday.

**Chapter 5**

I hear my door go. Hear goes nothing I suppose. Breathe, Rory, Breath I tell myself over and over again. I open the door to a nervous looking Logan. I tell him to come in; I close the door behind him and take him straight to my living room. I offer him a drink before I sit down. Once I have grabbed us both a coffee I sit a cross from Logan, waiting for him to start. We must have been sitting in silence for nearly 10 minutes, when I decide I will have to start.

"So Logan what did you need to talk about?" I ask him.

"I want to see my children" he stated.

"You can't just come in here and demand to see them. You don't know them, they don't know you." I reply. It's annoyed me that he hasn't even asked what their names are.

"I would of known them if you told me!" He replies in an angry voice. I knew he would blame me for that.

"When could I? When you and your friends ignored my calls or told me you didn't want to listen to what I had to say? I tried for the first year after we split. I gave up; I had to make my own life for my children and myself. I wasn't going to wait around to hear from you." I say in my defence.

"You have had many chances to tell me." He tells me. When have I?

"When have I had the chance?" I ask him.

"Every time you have seen me." He states. When have I seen him?

"Today has been the first time in Six years I have seen you or been anywhere near to. If I had seen you I might have told you." I reply confused.

"I saw you, you were California 5 years ago, London 4 years ago, New York 3 years ago, New York again 2 years ago and Paris a year ago. I saw you; you seem to be everywhere I was at the same time." He replies.

I look at him shocked I haven't been to any of those places in the last six year, well apart from New York.

"I can't tell you now that you didn't see me because I haven't been to any of those places apart from New York. I have been here for 4 years now. I have better things to do than follow you around." I tell him.

"I saw you, I know it was you." He replies with a smug look. He is starting to really annoy me.

"It wasn't me; I really don't care if you don't believe me. I have better thing to do with my time, like my children to look after." I tell him; by the look on his face he doesn't believe me one bit

"Right if you say so." He replies but I know he doesn't believe me.

"You know I have better things in my life to do than follow you around." I state to him again.

"Ok can I see them?" He asks, I think he knows that we aren't getting anywhere is we continue that conversation.

"Why?" I ask him, I need to know he is not just going to see them once and leave.

"I need to, when I saw them I knew straight a way they were mine. Is that why you didn't agree to marry me? You didn't think I'll make a good dad?" He asks, how he could think that would be why.

"I wasn't ready to marry you, I just finished College. I needed to get use to the real world first, find out where I wanted to be. I told you to wait you couldn't do that. If you loved me like you said you did, you would have waited for me, and you walked away without a care in the world for me. My life came crashing down when you walked away. I was depressed. It wasn't till I found out I was pregnant I got my life together. It was hard but I look how things are now, I know I did the right thing. I know you would be a good dad." I tell him in one breath.

"It wasn't easy walking away from you, I felt my heart break. I always regretted saying it was marriage or nothing." He replies, the look on his face tells me he means that.

"No point talking about what we could have said or what we wished we didn't say. I just wish you answered your phone to hear me out." I tell him in a soft voice, I see the regret in his eyes when I said that.

"Up till today I never regret answering you call. Now I do. Please can I see them, get to know them?" He asks, if I didn't know better I would say he was nearly begging to.

"Fine but till they are happy to be alone with you I will be with them." I reply, I knew all along ever since the children agree I would let him.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." He thanks me. I see the happiness in his voice, his whole face lit up when I agreed.

"Just don't let them down please." I beg him not to.

"I won't. I've missed you Ace, I'm sorry for everything." I replies I see the love and honest in his eyes. I can't look at him anymore. Up till now I kept telling myself I don't feel anything for him, but I do and I don't think I ever stopped.

"It's ok Logan. Let's not talk about our past. I want to look towards the future." I say in a soft quiet voice.

"Ok, do you...do you think we...we could go out one night? Just us?" He asks. I don't think I could right now. I don't trust him not to walk away.

"Erm I'm not sure that be a good idea. You're with someone, that girl I saw this morning." I tell him.

"No I haven't been in a relationship since you; I couldn't bring myself to date anyone. Please give me a chance to get to know you again." He tells me begging with the last few words. I feel myself giving into him; I can't not till he has our children's trust.

"I will after you show our children you're going to be there and have no girls around at all." I state to him, he can prove how much he wants this. I see the happiness shine in his eyes as I tell him.

"I'll prove I can be the best daddy and I hope we can be a family. I won't have any girls round unless it's Finn's girls." He tells me.

"Ok I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. Keep Finn away from me, after His and mine chat I don't want to be around him." I say to him. After the way Finn spoke to me I don't want him near me. He isn't the Finn I remember, even if he was just looking out for Logan.

"Ok but he was only looking out for me." He tells me.

We sat there talking about our children for the rest of the night, I told him stories from when they were young and showed him pictures. He told what he has done with his life. He is seeing the triplets tomorrow after noon at 2pm; he is meeting us at the park round the corner. Let's hope things go fine. By 11pm Logan leaves for the night, he kiss my cheek, it was so hard to let him go.

The last thing I think of that night was I hope Logan can prove that he will be here for our children and me. Not let us down.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do not own Gilmore Girls!

Sorry has taken me a while to get this up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, add this story on favourites or alerts.

Big thank you to my beta.

Chapter 6

It's been a busy morning, first I get woken up by Steph poking me wanting to know what happened with Logan. Once she left I decide to get an hour extra sleep as it was only 7am on a Saturday, the kids were still sleeping. I finally fall asleep and the phone rings, it was mum she spoken to Steph heard about the drama with Logan. Wanting to know what was happening, if I'm ok , how I feel about this etc. just as I get off the phone, Peyton comes in and asks if she can talk,

She is very worried that Logan won't like her. I tell her that he will love her, he may not know what little girls like but he will try his hardest to get to know her. I really hope he does, Peyton is shy, and she is a lot like I was when I was younger. I decide while the boys are still sleeping and won't be up for a while, we would watch a film in my bed. Have a girlie time together watching Cinderella, one of her favourite films.

The boys came running in ten minutes after Cinderella finished. I told them they would be meeting their dad today at the park, they acted like it didn't really matter but I know deep down they were worried. They wanted him to like them.

The morning went by quickly, after we got washed and dressed, we sat down for our family time games. We play snakes and ladders, and monopoly. We had lunch by the time we finished in was 1.30pm so I decide to take them to park early.

We must have been here about 10 minutes before Logan showed up. I have to admit he is still so sexy, I know I still love him and want to give us a chance like he wants maybe I can, maybe if we start going on dates and go slowly. I need to think about this seriously. Logan looks so nervous that I decide to make it easier for him.

"Logan, hi how you doing today?" I ask him politely.

"I'm good thanks Ace..." he starts, I can't actually believe he called me that, I think he shocked himself too.

"Mummy, mummy, Paxton throw sand in my hair" Peyton shouts while running over to me.

"Paxton come here now" I shout to him "Grayson come here too." I shout. They both come running over. Once they reach us I get down to Paxton level.

"Paxton, you do not put sand in your sister's hair. We have already spoken about this. Now go tell her you're sorry and give her I hug." I say to him sternly.

He goes straight over to her tells him how sorry he is and gives her a big hug that they nearly fall over. Next thing I see they are on the floor with Grayson on top of them. I shake my head and tell them to get up.

"Ok kids I would like you to meet Logan Huntzberger, he is your Daddy. Logan I would like you to meet our daughter Peyton in the pink coat. Our sons Paxton in blue coat and Grayson in Black cost," I tell them with a smile on my face showing them everything will be ok. I see Peyton run and jump into Logan's arms; I see tears in his eyes as he hugs her.

Paxton and Grayson look torn, kept looking between Logan and me. I tell them that I'm ok, as soon as I tell them they rush over to Logan arms joining Peyton. Logan looks over at me with love in his tear filled eyes and mouths "thank you, I love you." I freeze, does he really mean that, I think I need to talk to him again.

Please review.!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!  
Sorry taken me ages to get a chapter up hopefully I will be able to put a chapter up every week. Big thank you to my beta and thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter 7

I watched Logan play with the kids; I don't think I have ever seen them all so happy it makes me regret that I didn't try harder to get Logan in their lives. I feel myself getting upset; I'm so scared of what the future will bring.

"Daddy push me or daddy play with me or daddy look at me" I hear my kids say to Logan.

I felt someone sit next to me on the bench I turn to look who it is. It's Finn last person I want to talk to.

"Rory I need to talk to, will you please just listen to what I have to say?" I say with a slight pleading voice. I turn back to look at Logan I see him watching us; he has this look I his face I know too well he wants me to get along with Finn. I decide to listen if I want to have a real chance with Logan. I nod my head telling him he should continue. I watch him take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about how I was yesterday; I shouldn't have said those things. None of those things were true. I just felt like I needed to protect Logan, I just remember how he was when you two broke up, he was a mess, I was there with him a couple of days before Colin saw him. Logan wouldn't eat all he did was lay in bed drinking. He was so bad; I just didn't want to see him like that again." Finn tells me, the whole time I was looking at him; I can tell he was telling me the truth.

"Look Finn I never wanted to hurt Logan that wasn't what I wanted, I didn't want us to end I just wasn't ready to get married straight out of college. I can understand where you are coming from. Thank you for apology I accept it but it did hurt to hear you say those things. I have never wanted to cause any hurt." I tell him truth.

"Well now that's sort let go to the pub." he says something's never change.

"Finn we can't go, I have three children to look after, and I don't think Logan wants to leave them any time soon." I tell him, I think he just realised that I have children.

"I forgot, never fear we can celebrate at Logan's with them." he says in an excited voice.

Don't have to ask Logan first? Logan might not want that." I say just ask Finn shouts Logan.

"Logan, mate celebrate at yours tonight yeah? Just think of the girls, hot girls. Girls find fatherhood sexy." Finn tells Logan. I actually can believe he said that.

"Finn, we can celebrate but no girls, just us, Colin, hopefully Steph, Julia, Rose and I'll invite my sister but NO GIRLS. I won't have that around them and I'm sure Ace won't like that either." he tells Finn, I see his face fall when Logan says no girls. I turn to my kids to see this brown haired women staring at them nod Logan with a longing look.

"Finn, do you know that women across the park, who is staring at Logan and the kids?" I ask him while still looking at her.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, add this story to their favourites or who is following.

Big thank you to my beta!

Chapter 8

"Finn, who is she?" I ask him again. Finn just continues staring at her. I have all these thoughts going why she can be looking at my children and Logan.

From where I am sitting she has brown hair about my length, slim, she looks very pretty. I feel Finn get up; I turn to see what he is going to do. He walks to Logan I see him whisper something to him, I see Logan turn towards that women, he stiffens just like Finn did.

"Can one of you tell me who that woman is?" I call out to them as I get up to start to walk over to where they are standing. I guess they must have forgotten I was here, seeing as they jump when they hear me.

"Let's go, let's go back to mine like Finn wanted." Logan tells me. I can't believe he is actually trying to not answer my question.

"That's not what I asked. Who is she? I can see you two know her, so tell who is she?" I tell them, I will not be going anywhere with them till I know who she is. I see them both tense.

"We don't know her, never seen her before." Logan tells me but one look in his eyes I know he is lying to me. I am not going to stand here and let him lie to me.

"Now tell me truthfully, who is she?" I repeat myself.

"We have never met her in our life." Finn tells me. If that's true then why can't they look at me why saying it.

"Why are you both trying to lie to me? Just tell me who she is? You do know her otherwise why would her berm staring at you Logan and our kids for the last 15 minutes?" I half yell at them. I can't believe still not telling me.

"Rory, really we don't know who she is? Let's just grab the kids and go home." Logan's says to me.

"Kids come we are going?" I call to them; I see Logan and Finn relax thinking I believe what Logan just said. Once the kids come over, I turn towards the boys.

"If you think I believe you for second you're wrong, I won't be lied to. You can either tell me or me and the kids will leave till you can tell us the truth." I say to them before starting walking away.

"Rory, wait please don't just go. Let's just talk about this please." Logan tells towards me. I tell the kids to stay there, I walk back towards them.

"The only way I won't walk away is if you tell me the truth, don't lie to me." I tell him.

"We don't know her." Finn tells me still not looking in my eyes.

"Your both really crap liars. I don't believe that at all. You can't tell me the truth then I have nothing to say to either of you." I tell them, I try to walk away when Logan grabs my wrist.

"What about us Rory? What about the triplets?" He asks me.

"There will not be an us if you can't tell me the truth, tell me the truth then will be. I won't stop you seeing them." I say pulling my wrist out of his grip, walking towards the kids before walking away. They don't try to stop me this time.

As we walk they ask why their daddy isn't coming when he told them he would come over, I hate lying to them but I can't them what happened so u just say he got called into work, we get near our apartment building, when I decide to turn only to see Logan, Finn and that women walking this way, chatting away, I see Finn turn towards me, I shake my head.

Just as I turn is Logan look forwards and catches my eye, I feel my eyes starting to water, I know he can to. I turn before it gets much and walk away.

We get in its now nearly dinner time, I start cooking the kids favourite meatballs and spaghetti. I'm still trying to get my head around who that woman was, why was she there?

Why couldn't Logan just tell me the truth? Why were they with her? I have million questions to ask. I decide to go to next best person let's just hope he will tell me. I pull out my phone, I see I have a message it fromLogan.

"I'm sorry please don't give up on us, you won't understand that's why I didn't tell you. I love you Rory always have always will." I read I decide to reply.

"How can you say you love me, you lied to my face then I see you with her. Tell me who she is?" I wait a minute till Logan replies.

"I can't I'm sorry please believe me I would tell you if I could. Don't you dare say I don't love you. I do more than you'll ever know." I decide not to reply what can I say, he won't tell me, I decide to call Colin. I dial his number

"Hello"

"Colin it is Rory could you come to mine now please? I need to talk." I ask him politely.

"Of course I'll be there in a minute, was just about to go to Logan's." he tells me.

"Thanks see you soon." I sat before hang up. I really hope he gives me answers.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!

Sorry has taken me ages to update, I will try my hardest to update more.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, add this story to their favourites or who is following.

Big thank you to my beta!

**Chapter 9**

I feel myself going mad, I need answers. I hope Colin gets here soon and can tell me truthfully who she is.

Not sure how long I was sitting here, I finally hear someone knock on my door hoping its Colin.

I walk to answer it, once I open I see its not Colin it's Logan.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him coldly. I really don't want to talk to him.

"Please let me explain.. Don't push me away. Just listen to me." He pleas with me.

"Fine, who is that women?" I ask hoping he tells me.

"I can't tell you that not now. She doesn't matter. Only you and our triplets matter." He tells me. Grr all I want is an answer, why can't he just tell me.

"If you can't tell who she is then leave. You say she doesn't matter but that's the thing it does matter to you and Finn both tell me you don't know her, then once I've left you both act friendly to her. Leave Logan I won't talk to you till you tell me the truth." I say to him before closing the door. My head feels like its going explode. In a couple of days my whole life has changed.

I hear a knock on the door, I turn to answer it again praying its not Logan. Thank god it's Colin.

"Colin, thanks for coming. Do you want a coffee?" I ask him leading into my living room.

"Yes, please reporter girl" he replies using his old nick name for me, it makes me smile.

Once I have our coffees I walk back to Colin.

"I guess you know what I want to know." I say to him. I'm guess he has either spoken to Logan or Finn or maybe both.

"Yes, I have. Look Rory I don't know what if I should tell you or not but I will because I know you won't rest till you know." He tells me. Hopefully it's the truth.

"Thank you Colin, I may regret hearing this after but I need to if I want to move forward with Logan." I tell him.

"We'll the day you turned Logan down, me, Finn and Logan took Finns plane to Las Vegas, we were there for about a week, trying to get Logan out of his depressing mood. On our third night there we met three girls who looked like you, Steph and Rose apart from they love spending money, drinking and sleeping around. Finn and I both saw this as away for Logan to move on. We spend the next three nights with them, we had a good time, Logan seemed like he was starting to happy even if it wasn't completely, seem like the old logan before he met you. On our last night we all were completely out of it, from what I can remember the girl who look like you her name was Grace she tried get us to go to white chapel so she could marry Logan. Logan being idiot he is agreed, that's all I remember. We woke up the next day found out not only did logan get married, we all did. I think that's our worse mistake ever." He tells me, I'm actually shocked not what I was expecting at all.

"You all got married? Are you all still married now?" I ask him I need to know.

"No we aren't, we got annulment with in 2 days but that didn't stop Grace. She wanted Logan and his money, she would do anything to get him. I think she is the one following him around, both Finn and Logan don't believe it's her well they didn't till now." He continues.

"But what I don't understand is why she is here now? Why did both Finn and Logan say they didn't know her?" I ask him.

"As I said Grace wants Logan and will do anything to get him. I don't know why they lied to you about her, only they can answer that." He tells me. I'm so confused. I hear my phone beep, I pick up to see I had a new text message from Logan.

"Babe, please believe me I would tell you if I could. I'm sorry I lied to you. Rory I love you please don't cut me out."

I show Colin his message he tells me to reply saying if he wants a future with me to get here within 5 minutes. I say bye to Colin and told him ill let him know what happens.

"You have 5 minutes to get to mine to explain or don't bother at all" I reply.

I walk towards my children's room trying to keep myself busy. I stand by their door watching them play. Payton is sat reading her book. The boys playing with Lego. It was them that keep me going, i don't know how long I was watching them for till I heard my phone ringing.

I wonder back into my living room to see it was Steph calling. I answer telling her I call her back once I have spoken to Logan, to tell her everything that has happened since yesterday. It feels longer than two day since Logan walked back into my life.

I hear the door bell going, I go to answer thinking it wi be Logan, but I open to see the girl Logan married. This day keeps getting better and better.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN** **GILMORE GIRLS!**

Sorry has taken me ages to update, I will try my hardest to update more.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, add this story to their favourites or who is following.

Big thank you to my beta!

**Chapter 10**

I hear the door bell going, I go to answer thinking it will be Logan, but I open to see the girl Logan married. This day keeps getting better and better. I look at my phone and press call on Colin's name, so at least he can hear what she has to say. I make sure I turn down the volume.

"Can I help you?" I ask in polite voice.

"Yes, I'm Grace. I was wondering if I could talk to you please?" she asks in overly sweet voice.

"What do you need to talk to me about? Sorry I don't mean to sound rude but I don't know you." I reply not sure what to make of her.

"It's about Logan. He didn't send me if that's what you think. He doesn't know I'm here. Please I just want to talk." She tells me in innocent sweet voice.

"Ok. You can come in but keep your voice down" I tell her opening the door wider to let her in. I lead her over to living room.

"Stay away from him. He is mine. Not a thing you or those bratty things you call children." She tells me as we sit. Who does she think she is? Calling my children bratty things.

"Who do you think you are? i let you into my home to talk. Don't you ever call me children bratty things again. " I say to her, trying to keep my voice down so the triplets don't hear.

"Just stay away or you and those brats will regret it. Logan will be my husband again. You will not come between us. He will never be yours." She shouts at me. Is this girl crazy. At this I see Payton coming towards us with her brothers following her.

"Do not come to my house threatening me or my kids. I do not care what you or Logan do. Get out of my apartment and do not come back." I yell at her. Can't believe Logan would ever go out with someone like her. I want this girl out of here now.

"You are going to regret the day your ever met Logan. I'm going to make sure you can't come between me and Logan." I turn back to her only to see she has a hand gun pointing at my kids. I need to think fast. I hope Colin is on his way back. This girl is really crazy.

"Do you think Logan will be with you if you shoot his kids? You need to calm down and put the gun down. Logan wouldn't want you to do this." I try to say in a steady voice. I see Colin, Logan and Finn walking in only to freeze standing at the scene in front of them.

"You need to put the gun down, let go off my children. They haven't done anything. This is between you and Logan." I see her slow let go off Payton, I feel my heart beat slowing down.

I turn to towards my kids.

"Go to the play room please all three of you don't come out till I come to get you please" I say pleading they listen to me. I see the three run off before I feel something sharp in my side. I turn to see what is there only to see a knife sticking out.

"Your right the haven't done anything but you have. I'm going to get rid of you then Logan and your children will be mine." She tell me before pulling the knife out. I let out a scream before collapsing on the floor. I feel so weak. I can barely stay focus on anything. I can just about make out someone kneeling down next to me.

"Rory, stay with me kitten help is coming, come on love open those pretty blue eyes." Finn pleas with me. I try but I can't open my eyes.

"Ace, Rory please baby stay with me. I'm sorry .., I'm so sorry I need you now you back in my life. Please baby I love you stay with me..." I hear Logan pleading I can tell he is crying. That's the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

Please Review, let me know what you think. If you like anything to be added into the story.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!

Sorry it has taken me ages to update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, add to favourites or following. Thanks to me beta.

**Chapter 11**

I woke up to hear beeping noises. I try to move only it hurt, my whole body hurts. I start to wonder why, I think of the last thing I can remember. I suddenly get flashback seeing Logan again, telling him about our kids, having argument with his ex wife and her pointing a gun at my kids then pain a lot of pain.

I open my eyes, having to blink a few times for my eyes to adjust to light. The rooms white, all white. I try to move again. But it hurt I let out painfully groan,

"Ace, Rory can you hear me? Are you awake this time?" He asks in a pleading voice.

"Please Ace answer me" he pleas this time in painfully scared voice.

"Logan.." I manage to croak out, my throat hurt and my mouths feels so dry.

"Water please" I ask him.

I hear him move to my side, I see him put the glass to my mouth, I try downing the water but Logan pulls it away.

"Ace small sips, don't drink to fast." He tells me putting the glass back to my mouth. After a few moments, I push the glass away.

"How do you feel?" He asks in soft voice

"I hurt a lot." I tell him."Logan what happened after I passed out?" I ask him.

" I stayed by your side while we waited for ambulance came, Finn went to the kids and Colin phoned your parents, grandparents and friends. Grace was arrested, both Colin and I came to hospital with you. Finn had stayed with kids only leaving them when I went to check on them. Your parents, grandparents are at hotel, should come by later." He tells me, I'm shocked he talks like I have been out longer than a day.

"How long have I been here?" I ask him.

"Just under two weeks." He replies. Shocked how serious was my wound to be out that long.

"Will I be ok?" I ask him

"Hold on let me get the doctor, he will be able to explain it in more details." He says before walking out the room.

It's be about 10 minutes before he returns with a Middle Ages doctor.

"Good Afternoon Miss Gilmore. I'm Dr Jenkins, I'm the one looking after you. How are you feeling? Any pain?" He asks in that serious doctor voice.

"My body hurts a lot." I tell him.

"It will hurt for a few more weeks but will get better. You were very lucky, the stab wound wasn't that deep and didn't hit any organs but you did loose alit of blood, which is why you passed out. We have you a blood transfusion and stitched the wound up. You won't be able to do a lot for at least 2 months, so no driving, lifting. Just resting." He explains to me, I'm glad I wasn't hurt to badly.

"Thank you Dr Jenkins." I say politely, not happy i won't be able to do much. I have three kids to run after I will have to do stuff. I see Logan looking at me as if he knows what I'm am thinking about.

"Rory, you will be resting, don't get any ideas not to. You have got people to help you have me, Colin, Finn, Steph, Rose and Juliet all live close to you, plus you have you family. I will be staying with you, to help with our kids and to look after you." He tells me in confident voice.

"But Logan, I can't ..." I start to explain, why he can't help. I don't want to put him or the others out.

"No buts Rory, we want to help. Once you are better you can go back to Miss independence again." He tells me leaving no argument voice.

"I will send a nurse along with pain medication. I will check up on you a bit later, make should you rest. You may be able to go home tomorrow. Goodbye Miss

Gilmore, Mr Huntzberger." He says tells us before leaving my room. I feel myself getting tired.

"Logan, what did you tell our kids?" I need to know so I say the same thing.

"I just told them, that the lady hurt you and now your in hospital getting better." He replies, I try hide my yawn.

"Go to sleep babe, ill be here when you wake." He tells me while taking my hand in his kissing it. I feel my eyes getting heavy, till I see nothing.

Please Review. Should I do Logan's point of view?


End file.
